Gas powered turbines, such as those utilized in industrial land based applications, utilize a compressor to compress a gas, a combustor to mix the compressed gas with a fuel and ignite the mixture, and a turbine across which the resultant combustion gasses are expanded. Expansion of the combustion gasses across the turbine section drives the turbine section to rotate. The rotation is translated to a shaft which outputs rotational motion from the gas powered turbine. The output shaft is, in some examples, connected to an electrical generator that converts the rotational motion into electrical energy.
Each of the sections includes internal components that require maintenance over the life span of the gas powered turbine. In order to access the internal components, the entire section being serviced is removed from the gas powered turbine and disassembled. The repaired or replaced component is then reinstalled, and the gas powered turbine is reassembled.